


The Score

by shinysylver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Lives, Ben Solo Lives, Caretaking, Developing Relationship, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: Hux had sustained too many injuries to turn away help, even if it came from the man formerly known as Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: write to my heart





	The Score

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Write to My Heart shiritori community. I had to start this fic with the words "this too."
> 
> Just a short little flashfic set in a canon divergent post-TRoS world. Thanks to huxandthehound for reading over it. I haven't written for over a month and think it's about time I get back to it.

"This too," Ben said as he held out a noxious-smelling cup of liquid. 

Hux stared suspiciously at the cup. He didn't trust anything that Ren-- _Ben_ , he mentally corrected--gave him, but especially not something that smelled that disgusting. "It smells like it's been dead for at least a week."

Ben rolled his eyes. It was such a strange expression on his face. Ren would have never done that. Ren would have either pried his mouth open and forced him to drink or just left him to die. He wouldn't have rolled his eyes in a manner that could only be described as _fond_.

"Hux, if I wanted to kill you I would have just left you where I found you. I've put a lot of work into keeping you alive." 

Ben thrust the foul liquid at him again and Hux reluctantly took it from him. He'd sustained too many injuries to turn away help, even if it came from the man formerly known as Kylo Ren. It wasn't like he had anyone else leaping to his aid. And Ben hadn't lied. He _had_ put a lot of effort into keeping him alive using the Force and a variety of herbal concoctions. 

It was hard to believe his life had come to this. 

He drank it down in one gulp, doing his best to suppress his gag instinct. He wordlessly took the water canteen that Ben offered him to help rid the taste from his mouth. 

"I still don't know why," Hux said once he was sure that he wasn't going to throw up. "What's your game, Solo?"

He'd asked a variation of the question every day since Ben had found him in the wreckage on Exegol and every day Ben gave a version of the same reply: "Not everything is a game, Hux."

Today was no different, although Ben sat down in the chair next to Hux's bed instead of leaving like usual. "I didn't treat you well before."

"Obviously."

Ben bit his lip, the gesture drawing Hux's eyes down to his mouth. "I treated a lot of people badly, but I owed you better than that."

Hux tore his eyes away from Ben's lips and scowled. "If this is some misplaced Jedi guilt over fucking me and then fucking me over then save it."

"I'm not a Jedi," Ben said. "They don't fit me any better than the Sith." He looked away from Hux. "Listen. I know you keep score, making sure that everyone who ever wronged you gets their due. Well, this is me trying to even that score. That's all."

Hux had a sneaking suspicion that that wasn't the only thing motivating Ben, but all he said was, "You still have a long way to go."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
